


Hush, Darling

by i_like_musicals_ok



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Smut, Someone help, great, i don't think there's a kink, idek, idk - Freeform, oh look i'm writing smut again, uhh what else do i put here?, unless I'm wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_ok/pseuds/i_like_musicals_ok
Summary: Aralyn is trying to be quiet whilst the other queens are downstairsso yea
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Hush, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ask and thee shall receive

If Anne is anything, it's horny. She herself can admit that (unlike a certain _someone_ who had to be "dragged" to her in order to have a sexpert session with her). Yes today is just one of those days. And her discomfort could easily be fixed if not for one certain problem.

The other queens were home.

She supposes that Catalina would be able to help her with her need, if not for the unspoken rule of not fucking whilst the other queens are in the house. Unspoken because, it should be obvious that having sex with your partner with people inside the house is: 1, hard to do; 2, very awkward if you're heard; and 3, why?

Well, in Anne's case, she's too needy to wait until tomorrow.

Of course, because Anne isn't a bitch, she ~~very reluctantly~~ resists, settling to prank her fellow queens over text. The process is relatively normal, and hilarious, but the aftermath of her prank on Catalina catches her eye.

* * *

 **bo:**...

**lina:** don't tell me

**bo:** plsss?

**lina:** i told you the others are going to be home for the rest of the day

 **lina:** you don't want to get caught, do you?

**bo:** ill be quiet

 **bo:** pls?

**lina:**.....are you sure?

**bo:** yes

**lina:** i'll think about it

* * *

Yes, Anne already knew about the current situation. Yes, Anne was _technically_ the one who asked her first. Yes, Lina hadn't _technically_ said she agreed yet. But, the important thing is: it's now an option.

Anne scurries out of her room and downstairs, where she knows at least two of them are. Calling out, she turns towards the living room.

"Does anyone know where Lina is?" As she slides her way across the floor, the green queen sees that the other four queens are on the couch watching a movie (one that isn't Catherine or Anne's type, so they wouldn't be missing much). "I wanna talk to her." From the looks of it, the movie had just started--perfect for Anne's _true_ intentions.

"Catherine? She's up in her room I think." Jane replies, as she's the only one who had turned her head away from the screen.

"Great. Thanks mum." Anne quickly thanks the silver queen before scurrying up the stairs once more, her mind focused on one thing. Catalina. Upon reaching the first queen's door, the second takes a moment to recollect herself before standing up straight ('the irony in that', Anne would say) and knocking on the door. As Catherine is that type of person, the door is opened right away. "Hey Lina." Anne says with a smile, whilst Catalina rolls her eyes, opening the door wide enough for her girlfriend to slip inside.

"And what brings you here, mi amor?" Catalina asks, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. Anne slowly walks towards her lover.

"Hmm....maybe I just wanted to see my lovely girlfriend?" The younger of the two presses her body up against the older for a few seconds before connecting their lips. This kiss is pure, soft, and not nearly as long as Anne would like. "And now I am." She starts to lean in for another kiss until she's stopped.

"Uh uh. I said I'd _think_ about it. Anne, the others are right downstairs."

"I'll be quiet! I swear it! Plus, they just started watching a movie, so they won't hear us. And before you say we should go downstairs and watch with them, it's a rom-com." Catherine cringes slightly at the genre before going back to gazing into her lover's dark eyes.

"Are you _absolutely sure_ you will be quiet?" Catalina finds her voice lowering, still not tearing away from Anne's eyes. Her hand sneaks over to the doorknob, locking it. When she receives a nod, a smirk creeps onto the Spaniard's face. "Alright then." This time, the golden queen is the one to lean in, pulling their lips together slowly. Of course, due to Anne's eagerness, it's quickly deepened. 

Anne's tongue licks at Catalina's bottom lip and the latter opens her mouth, allowing Anne's tongue access to her own. Anne tries her best to force down the moans wanting to escape at the sensation of their swirling tongues. Soon, Catherine starts walking forwards, and towards the bed.

The back of Anne's knees hit the edge of the bed frame, causing her to tumble backwards onto the mattress. Before proceeding onto the bed with her girlfriend, Catalina removes all articles of clothing on her body; Anne seeing this and proceeding to do the same. When both are finished, the brunette easily positions herself above Anne. 

"Now, you must be quiet, okay?" The following nod was all Catalina needed to lean down and kiss her lover with great passion. Anne's hands were gripped onto Catalina's shoulder and hair, while the other's were wrapped around Anne's body.

After a bit, Catalina's hands started exploring Anne's exposed frame, settling on her breasts. Her fingers pinched and tugged at the French's nipples. It takes all of Anne's willpower not to make a sound. After a bit of teasing, Catalina is satisfied with how well her gremlin is obeying, she decides to give her what she had been asking for previously.

Her left returns to it's previous position, while her right sneaks lower and lower, just barely hovering over Anne's center.

And seeing as any noise from her mouth is forbidden, Anne asks for pleasure by jerking her hips up, trying to get some friction, but to no avail. Catalina's lips start to trail away from Anne's, making a line of kisses from her jaw down to her neck, where she bites down hard enough that a mark is left in its place. The bite is quickly replaced with a kiss as Catalina moves a bit more to repeat the same process.

At about the third bite, Anne feels two oh so familiar fingers slip inside of her. If it took all her willpower to not make a sound before, it's outright impossible now. Catalina pumps at a slow pace, not wanting to start too fast and blow their cover.

Once she thinks that Anne can take more, she starts quickening her pace. Feeling her girlfriend curl her fingers at her g-spot, Anne can't help but let out a sort of squeak.

"Shhh." Catalina whispers seductively into Anne's ear. "Hush, darling. You don't want to get caught, do you?" Anne quickly shakes her head, her breathing starting to quicken as well as the pace which her lover is pumping.

"L-Lina...." Anne's voice is close to non-existent. "I-I'm gonna...." Pleasure fills Anne's body as she orgasms, leaving her breathless. Catalina pumps slowly, before picking up pace once more. Anne's breath hitches in replacement for releasing incoherent noises. The gold queen adds a third finger, which is enough to send the green queen over the edge once more. Catherine removes her fingers, licking them clean as Anne calms down.

Anne takes a few deep breaths before switching positions with Catalina, pinning her down to the bed and a smirk plastered on her face. She leans down, kissing her lover with passion and quickly moving to her jaw and neck. Like Catalina, she bites down hard, then presses a kiss to the mark that is left behind. Unlike Catalina, her trail of kisses continues down to her chest.

She takes one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting, while her fingers make similar ministrations to the other. After a bit, Anne switches to the other nipple, repeating the same process as she had before.

Catalina is grateful for her girlfriend being so quiet, as she doesn't have as hard a time resisting as Anne had. That isn't to say that it was easy, however.

As Anne trails down to Catalina's center, she takes notice of how wet she had become. If it weren't for the whole 'keep quiet the other queens are downstairs' situation, she would make some snarky remark about it. Anne starts to kiss up Catalina's thighs, stopping at her center to switch to her other thigh. Catalina, who isn't appreciative of the teasing, bucks her hips upward.

A smirk upon her face, Anne swipes her tongue. Although it's slightly easier than Anne's experience, Catalina still has trouble refraining from making any noise. At this point, Anne doesn't bother with a slow pace, picking up a lot faster than Catalina had done with her.

Anne can hear Catalina's breath quickening as well and decides to slip two fingers inside of her. Not being able to make any sound, Catalina bucks her hips to show _how good_ Anne is making her feel.

It isn't long before Catalina cums as well.

Catalina's breathing is heavy as she recovers from her orgasm; she can feel Anne licking her clean to help her calm down from the high. As Anne moves back up, she licks her fingers clean before kissing Catalina lovingly. When they part, Anne collapses next to her lover, wrapping her arms around the Spaniard's frame as the latter pulls the covers over them.

The two cuddle for a bit before the second queen kisses the first once more.

"I love you Lina." Smiling, Catalina kisses her girlfriend once more.

"I love you too Anne." The French hums in response, burying her face in the crook of Catalina's neck. "Descansa, mi amor. I will wake you in time for dinner." Anne's even breathing tells Catalina that she had fallen asleep. Looking at her face, the girl looks so peaceful and calm, a very different contrast from her natural personality.

_Sleep well, Anne._

**Author's Note:**

> descansa, mi amor--rest, my love
> 
> umm yeah. it happened. so yea.


End file.
